My Hero Academia: Life Foundation
by Toroka25
Summary: Due to an accident, 4 of the Children of Venom have managed to evade capture by the League of Villains, and now its up to Izuku, Mikumo, Tsuyu, and Mina to find the other two and reunite the siblings, whilst being backed by the Life Foundation, headed by the #1 Hero and Future Teacher at UA: All Might
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HELLOOOOOOOO I know it's been a really long time but I've been having a hard time creating a MHA fanfiction due to a lack of inspiration. I had been working on a Dungeons & Dragons based fanfiction for a while and it had eaten up a lot of my time, so I am very sorry for how late this is! However, I am going to be the first to say that I am going to not only be uploading this new MHA Fanfiction, but I am also going to be holding a Poll to determine which should be my Secondary Project for you guys to read, please go check it out on my profile when you get the chance! Anyway I've done enough rambling, time to get this fanfiction started! But before we begin, some big plot points to bring up: All Might owns the Life Foundation, the Life Foundation has changed with All Might taking it over and is one of the biggest suppliers of Medicinal, Food Product, and Hero Support Companies in the world, and finally, the Life Foundation knows about the Klyntar Race, and acts as the Sol-System Base for the Agents of the Cosmos. Catch you guys on the Flipside, WEB SWING!

Prologue: The Klyntar Rescue

Sirens blare as an armored vehicle speeds through the city as fast as it is able to, a group of villains driving the machine towards their intended destination, an arms dealer who is interested in recreating whatever new and advanced technology this vehicle carried. However, the contents inside were volatile, at least to those who knew what was inside, and those who owned the vehicle would not stand for their technologies being stolen. The contents, on the other hand, had other plans, as one of them began thrashing around, snarling silently as it sensed it's comrades fearing what might happen, and with one powerful push, knocks itself down with a heavy thud. "Damn it Roadhog, careful with the turns, you know these things back here are sensitive!" A thin villain named Labrat says, climbing into the back and finding one of the containers now open, and spilling out a gooey liquid from it's canister "Oh Great!"

"Whats wrong Lab?"

"One of the chemicals spilled out!" Labrat says, kneeling down in an attempt to clean it up, finding the navy blue goo dripping beneath the grate. Seeing their comrade breaking free, they hold still until the last possible moment, when they hit a bump in the road and their canisters fall to the floor, breaking open. "Oh no no no no!" Labrat says as the four amorphous creatures slip under the grate, leaving not a bit of their essence behind as the cling to each other, holding on for dear life as part of them tells them of the police spikes in front of the road. With the explosion of tires, the creatures see the doors fly open and willfully spill out, taking on the appearance of dangerous chemicals and find a sewer drain they can escape into. The four travel carefully for hours, eventually catching the whiff of four promising scents and much to their fortune, come upon a four way split in the system.

"What should we do, Riot?" The Orange Klyntar asks telepathically

"We should split up!" Riot says. "We cannot afford to be caught, besides, we're quadruplets, if any of us get into trouble, we will know where the others are!" Riot speaks with confidence as he looks to the group, his eyes now visible.

"I think we should do this, it will be easier for us to come to each other's rescue if only one of us gets caught!" Agony, the pink and purple symbiote, says

"Are you sure?" Whiplash, the emerald symbiote, asks.

"It's our best chance!" Riot says, "With Big Bro Carnage and Big Sis Scream supposedly dead, we have to start thinking for ourselves, but we will meet up again eventually. Good luck guys…" Riot starts slithering off, "See ya when I see ya!"

"Riot!" The three shout, but after a few moments, go with his plan and follow the scents to their potential hosts, and continue to scatter further as the scents break off in different directions. The First to find their candidate is a Agony, who, carefully peeking out of a storm drain, looks to see a beautiful young woman with pink skin, dark eyes, and a pair of horns on her head standing with her friends.

"Help…" She is barely able to make audible, but that is when the girl looks around, giving Agony some hope. "Help…"

"Guys do you hear that?" One Mina Ashido asks, looking around.

"I can hear something but I don't know where it's coming from…!" One of the girls says, to which Mina turns to the drain and sees Agony poking her head out with sad and miserable white eyes.

"Oh hello there…!" Mina says, walking over to the drain, "Are you alright?"

"Please help me… I'm dying…" The symbiote asks.

"Oh no…! How can I help…?"

"I need to eat… But I can't digest physical food… I have the Symbiosis Quirk, which means I feed off my host in exchange for giving them protection and enhanced powers." Agony says, "I don't want to bond with a villain, so I am begging you… Will you help me?"

"Awww you poor thing!" Mina says, gently placing her hands on the symbiote. "I don't know how I can help but I want to become a hero, so helping you would be a good first step!"

"Thank you…!" That is when the symbiote latches onto Mina, the young woman pulling back with shock, finding the creature crawling across her body. "Don't panic, this is how I bond with my hosts! Just give me a few seconds and I'll be done!"

"Whats going on?" Mina asks, shocked, so much so she can't hear Agony's voice, but in a moment, her world goes black, but only for a second, and that next second later, she is lying on the bench with her friends surrounding her, asking what happened. "I honestly don't know but…" She then looks down and sees something around her waist, a belt of some kind, with thick "leather" straps, and a peaceful looking face upon it. "Whoa where did this come from!?"

"That would be me…!" Agony says, the face becoming terrifying, causing the girls to yelp and Mina to become terrified. "Sorry, did I scare you all dearies?"

"So this is your Symbiosis Quirk?" Mina asks, recalling Agony's words.

"Yes, my name is Agony!"

"Agony?" Mina asks, her friends listening.

"That's right, I am a Symbiote from the Planet Klyntar, an amorphous alien so to speak!" Agony explains, causing Mina's eyes to sparkle at the thought of this.

"An actual alien!" Mina asks. "Please tell me what you can do!"

"I am pretty much an amorphous creature that creates an external armor that reflects aspects of my host!" Agony explains, "Although from what I was taught by the Elders on Klyntar, it is usually compatible with my host's body, but in extreme cases, I can shapeshift according to their imagination. I also adopt the abilities of my host, allowing me to utilize and amplify them myself." She then closes her eyes, "Ooo an Acid Generation Quirk! You're also a fan of the Alien Franchise, now that will be useful in a tight spot! You've also memorized the Xenomorph's entire physiological makeup, this is perfect, I'll be able to copy it as well, thanks to you!"

"Wow, thank you!" Mina says, smiling, getting all sorts of ideas. "So what do you eat?"

"I eat the chemicals in the foods you eat, but my kind prefer a certain chemical called Phenethylamine, it's present in chocolate, cheeses, sausages, and mushrooms, so if you eat those from time to time, I'll have my strength sustained for a while! Though when you have a craving for a certain food, it will more than likely be me getting hungry!" Agony explains.

"Good to know!" Mina says, to which her friends are stunned as they listen to this conversation go on. "Wait, are you here all on your own?"

"No I have three other siblings here with me, but we separated so that if one of us was caught before we bonded with a host, the others could come rescue the others. Right now, they know I'm safe, and I've found a perfect host, so there should be no worries from them for a while now." Agony explains. "Again I must thank you for being willing to become my host! Once we've had a meal to regain my strength from days of starvation."

"Of course, and I know the perfect place to grab a bite!" Mina says, smiling as she stands up, to which she and her friends make her way towards a nice little pizza parlor that served all that Agony would need to survive. As this goes on, the other Klyntar escapees come into contact with their hosts. To speed up the process, Riot bonds with Izuku Midoriya, Phage bonds with Mikumo Akatani, and Lasher bonds with Tsuyu Asui, however, it's with Izuku that we find something that none of us could have expected as Riot bonds with Izuku.

"So this is my Hero Suit?" Izuku asks, looking at himself in the mirror."

"Yes, I am your living Hero Suit, but… Wait a minute… Didn't you say you were Quirkless?" Riot asks.

"Yes, I am, why?"

"Because from what I am reading, you do have a Quirk, but it's suppressed!"

"Suppressed!?" Izuku asks, shocked. "But how can that be?"

"Simple answer? Somebody switched the results of your Quirk Examination, and you subconsciously have been suppressing it because of that." Riot explains, "You see, your power, as it is now, has devolved into something of a habit, where you are able to analyze and memorize your opponent's capabilities, even as they appear in front of you. Your tendency to start muttering when you begin to analyze a Quirk is actually your own trying to express itself."

"You mean…"

"Your power is the power of Combat Perception, you're capable of understanding Quirks and how they work, amongst many other things. However, due to factors not entirely your fault, your ability has never been properly utilized." Riot explains. "However, you have been using it subconsciously, so it hasn't degraded all that much."

"I… Have a Quirk…" Izuku says, shedding tears of joy which soon erupts into a fountain of tears. "I HAVE A QUIRK!"

"Izuku!" Inko says, rushing in. "Izuku, is something wrong?"

"Mom!" Izuku says, his mother seeing the suit on him. "I have a Quirk!" Seeing the suit recede into a belt, her tears erupt as she hugs her son, "I've got a Quirk! I can become a hero!"

"Oh my baby, I'm so happy for you!" Inko says, to which she then stands up and calls the doctor, and has him run a second test, and within a few days, they find that Izuku does have a Quirk, but it's so badly degraded that it's almost non-existent. They also learn that somebody had switched Izuku's test results from before with somebody else, a filing error, in which Inko then proceeds to sue the doctor for Malpractice. During the investigation, the investigators discover that the Doctor has not only done this to Izuku, but several others as well, and he has been found to be in league with a group of villains, who had been targeting children with powerful quirks, for whatever reasons they have planned, and some of them have already been declared dead by the police!

This is brought up in court, and Inko is horrified, thinking her son would've been targeted, whilst Riot is smelling a rat in all of this, but he can't figure out who it is. The court case goes through and the Doctor's medical license is revoked and he is also charged with the kidnapping/murder of over 50 children and teenagers, with trial date pending. Izuku can't believe what is happening, to which he goes home, shocked and terrified as the news begins to flood with the news of over 50 kidnappings or murders of people with powerful quirks. Izuku, meanwhile, gets a call from his twin brother, Mikumo Akatani, who is shocked as he hears about what happened.

"Izuku!" Mikumo says. "Are you alright, little brother!?"

"I'm fine!" Izuku says, "I'm just in shock that somebody would be targeting me for the Quirk I have…" Izuku's voice is shaky, and he is trying to keep himself from collapsing from the shock. "Thank you for calling me…"

"Anything little bro!" Mikumo says, smiling. "Just hang in the-

"RIOT IS THAT YOU I SENSE OVER THERE!?" A voice calls through the phone.

"Phage! Is that you, little brother?" Riot asks, taking the form of a floating head from his belt form.

"Wait what!?" Izuku asks.

"Phage who is that?" Mikumo asks.

"That is my big brother, Riot!" Phage says.

"You heard me, Izuku, that is my little brother. Phage!" Riot explains. "Phage, have you heard from Agony or Lasher yet?"

"I've gotten in contact with Lasher recently, in fact, I think her host has the hots for Mikumo!"

"Oooooh?" Riot asks.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Izuku and Mikumo shout.

"Now that is some juicy information!" Riot says, smiling.

"Could we drop the subject please?" Mikumo asks.

"Yeah I'm really starting to get uncomfortable!" Izuku says.

"Fine…" The two symbiotes say.

"So anyway I'm glad you're alright, Izuku, I'm gonna head out and do some training now, so you get rest now and try to put this behind you, you've gotta train that quirk of yours if you're going to get into UA."

"Right!" Izuku says, smiling, cheering up at that thought. "See ya later Mikumo, let's head out for Pizza the next time we meet!"

"Sounds good!"

"PIZZAAAAA!" Riot and Phage shout excitedly.

"Oi…" Izuku and Mikumo says, shaking their heads fondly. The two brothers smile proudly as they hang up their phones. However, as this happens, in another city within Japan, two containers are brought before the League of Villain, one of them containing a crimson goo while the other contains a bright yellow goo.

"These were all we could obtain from those Life Foundation bastards…" A voice says, "The other four were lost in transport…"

"It matters not, these two will do nicely, now we only need find people volatile enough to utilize them…!" A wounded man says, smiling wickedly as the two goos form their eyes and glare at him menacingly. "However, they will need to be carefully picked from amongst the potential students of UA to do the most damage…"

"I think i know of one for the red one…" A voice with a touch of insanity says. "How about that bomb brat?"

"Oh now that is a good choice…!"

"And what of the yellow one?"

"We will need a host that utilizes sound waves or sonic vibrations to ensure that it can't be harmed by the same technique…"

"I think i might know of one potential UA student who could work… A girl!"

"Then bring it to her…" The injured man says, smiling. "This will be interesting indeed… Let's see how you handle this, All Might, and your precious Life Foundation…!"

Author's Note: Man this was a pain to get out with all the other subjects I had wanted to tackle getting in the way, please forgive me everyone for taking so long, but I had suddenly gotten a lot of inspiration for a lot of other stories, Goblin Slayer, Dungeons and Dragons, Rosario + Vampire, Kamen Rider, including a few crossovers, of which a few shall be listed in my poll as Side Projects which I would like for you to decide which one comes out alongside Life Foundation. Please be fair with me and each other and if you want, please PM me your opinion on your choices, and I will make sure to answer you as soon as I am able to. I love you all, and it's thanks to you all that I can keep going. Please be sure to Review, Favorite, and Watch for all future content, both this story and those on my profile, and give your honest choice on my poll! I'll catch you in Chapter 1. Catch you on the Flipside! WEB SWING!


	2. Update and reboot

Hellooooo I am sure you are wondering why I am making this update to Life Foundation now of all times, but please let me explain everyone. First off, the very reason why I havent updated in so long is due to the fact that I had a flood of requests for stories that I had ideas for, and I got swamped faster than I could've imagined. Secondly, its fishing season here in Kodiak, and the summer sun is frying my brain like an egg, so whatever inspiration I get for MHA: Life Foundation is gone with the moment that it pops up into my head. Add on top of that I'm thr DM for the first time in my D&D playing Career, and I'm pretty much out of inspiration for MHA for the moment.

However, that doesnt mean I'm putting Life Foundation to bed for good! In fact, I'm actually thinking of redoing it but with a few changes, which I will explain in another update. In any case, Life Foundation is going to be put on hiatus until the end of thr Alaskan Summer when things start to cool off and I can fix my brain. Until then I hope you guys will enjoy a new series I am developing callex Role the Dice, D&D fanfictions using characters from my current and future campaigns. They will become the new staple of my Page and with them I will be developing three other series when I have the inspiration and chance. MHA: Life Foundation Reboot, The Intergalactic Spiderman, and Naruto: the Cursed Chains.

Thank you guys for being so understanding and leave a comment down below and support me here on and subscribe to my channel for futute content, anyway, Catch ya on the Flipside!


	3. Reboot Update

Hellooooo Everyone, here is the second update I had promised, and so you know, I'm working on MHA: Life Foundation's reincarnation right now, so here are a few of the details I am willing to share with you guys for the new story.

1) The Life Foundation is the same as it was before, provider of medicine, support tech, and as well as an office for heroes. All Might is also the Leader of the Life Foundation, and he has bonded with his partner, Venom, which is completely different from the one everyone else knows.

2) The Life Foundation provides Quirkless individuals with the chances to become Heroes if they pass rigorous training and a very thorough Psyche Evaluation.

3) The Klyntars that are provided to worthy candidates are called Blanks, they are pretty much Mindless Symbiotes, like that of the Anti-Venom Symbiote. The Bonding Process is also very very dangerous, as there is a 50/50 Chance that some prospective heroes don't make it, due to the Blank not meshing well with its potential host, however, more often than not, the process works. The process only fails when the Klyntar doesn't mesh well with the host and if the efforts have been sabotaged.

4) The Blanks, if their host is a Perfect Match, will actually allow the host to obtain a Quirk alongside the Klyntar's own natural abilities, and if the Klyntar is ever destroyed, the Quirk will remain, bodies fully adapted to them.

5) The World of MHA: Life Foundation finds that these "Artificial Heroes" are abominations and a cancer on the name of heroes, so when those born with Quirks encounter them, they hold a prejudice against them because they are "unnatural". Think of it as like the Mutants in the X-Men series in the eyes of normal people.

6) Finally, Mikumo and Izuku will exist in this one, but with one major difference, which I will explain here:

When Izuku was diagnosed with being Quirkless, and the very same night he asked if he could be a hero to his mother, with tears in his eyes, just before Inko could react, All Might made the presentation of the Life Foundation's new Antihero Program, which was the front for bonding humans with Klyntar. Seeing this Inko, instead of breaking down, promised Izuku that there was still hope, and the next day they went to the Life Foundation Headquarters, which is located in the very same city, and they brought Izuku in to be examined, and by All Might personally, who could see a child who had his dreams crushed. After being given his Evaluation, and his physical tests, All Might broke the news that mentally, Izuku was ready, but physically, he was too young and physically weak to undergo the operation. He would explain that wasn't the end of it though, as Izuku could be a hero if he put in the hard work to improve his physical abilities to withstand the procedure, once they determined he was physically ready, they would put him through it.

Once Izuku was physically ready, he was paired up with a Blank that, surprisingly, developed a personality once bonding with Izuku, and Izuku would name the Klyntar after his twin brother, who was already dead.

-Thats right Mikumo is Izuku's Klyntar Partner, and don't worry my loving fans, I've already got a cover for his pairing, but first… Deku is going to be joined with Ochako and Mina, and before you get up in arms, I have a perfectly good reason for this. You see, my devious master plan is to have it that since Mikumo has developed his own personality, Izuku gains the ability to change places with Mikumo, and the two play it off as having a split personality disorder, where one is the Kind Hearted and Heroic Deku, while the other is the Confident and Reckless Mikumo, where they switch play it that whenever Izuku ends up hurting himself for others is Mikumo's influence on Izuku's desires, going with outright crazy plans to deal with the task at hand. Thanks to this, Mikumo is able to pursue a relationship with Mina using Izuku as his means to be with her, and as such, both Mikumo and Izuku get their girls.

Anyway, that is all I can explain for now without going too far into spoilers, I hope you will like the new MHA: Life Foundation story, so please give me as much time as I can to get the first chapter out. Catch ya on the Flispide, WEB SWING!


	4. Cancellation and Reasons

Well everyone... I am truly sorry to say that Life Foundation will not be exiting its Production Phase... I have tried and I have tried, but my heart just isn't into it... However, that does not mean hope is lost for my MHA Fanfictions, far from it! I've actually decided on something far better and more worth my time, as I had originally decided to do MHA x Spiderman on a whim, and after many repeated attempts to reignite my vigor for the series, I had come to realize it just wans't going to happen. So while one chapter of my Fanfiction Career ends, another opens...

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that Starting today I will be doing MHA Crossovers with the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Series, and my first dive into this new selection of series, I have developed 3 Separated Titles for my Page:

-MHA: Kamen Rider Gadget vs Retsujo Sentai Koseiger: A Story about Mikumo Akatani, secret son of the #1 Hero: Valiant, and Inko Akatani, Owner and CEO of Kiryu Industries, the Biggest Support Company in the World, where Mikumo, a Quirkless Individual, born with a genius intellect, an unstoppable Drive, and a knack for tinkering and invention, crafts both the Gadget Driver and the Kosei-Changers, implements that All For One had developed with the intention to mass produce in order to create an army of expendable pawns from the Quirkless Population, from plans his Ancestor, Sento Kiryu, had stolen with the Help of All For One's brother. As you can guess Mikumo is Kamen Rider Gadget, and if you know japanese, you'll know that Retsujo is one of the japanese words for "Heroine", and so the Koseigers (And Mikumo's Harem) are going to be Momo Yaoyorozu (Kosei Red), Kyouka Jirou (Kosei Black), Mina Ashido (Kosei Pink), Tooru Hagakure (Gosei White), Tsuyu Asui (Kosei Green), and Ochako Uraraka (Kosei Silver). Together they will fight alongside Melissa Shields, Valiant's Successor (And pretty much adopted older sister to Mikumo), also known to the public as Guardian, and bring down All For One... Once and For All

I hope you guys end up enjoying this new fanfiction, and I am sorry for no longer bringing in Life Foundation. As I said earlier my heart just isn't in it anymore. Hopefully this new series I have planned for you guys will ease the pain, and I am sure you guys will like what I have planned for the future. Also I've also decided to cancel the Intergalactic Spiderman and Naruto: Cursed Chains for similar reasons, but for my D&D Fanfiction, I'm struggling to create characters for the Campaign, so that project will be put on hiatus for now. Anyway I hope you enjoy MHA: Kamen Rider Gadget x Retsujo Sentai Koseiger! Catch ya on the Flipside! SMAAAAAASH!


End file.
